I Thought I Wanted It All
by heyBRITTANY
Summary: I wanted it all; but maybe i didn't. Theres always something i was missing and i think i found it. CxS


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea!**

**--**

I wanted this right?To stay here, and watch him live out his dream.

I wanted that Julliard Scholarship, yeah but he wanted it more.

He put together this amazing show; and when Gabby left I got the role.

I love acting and singing but it wasn't enough because he loved it more. He wanted it all just like me.

But I guess I wasn't good enough for Julliard but he was.

He's going to have the time of his life.

Kelsi is going to Julliard too. They made an exception for her.

But, again I wasn't good enough.

I wasn't going to make my parents pay for me to go to somewhere where people don't want me. If Julliard wanted me they could have made another exception but, no they didn't.

I had offers from other places; a lot of places even NYU and UCLA. Everywhere.

But after that stunt Tiara pulled I knew I had to stay and keep this drama department going the way it should.

Kelsi and Ryan will be together living out there dreams the one I once had.

Not anymore. I don't even know what I want anymore.

Troy and Gabby are 32.7 miles away or is 23.7 miles I don't know. Of course they all follow through with there dreams. They got what they wanted.

Taylor will go to Yale; and succeed. Hell, maybe she will be president of the Untied Stated one day. Who knows?

--

Chad walks through the halls of East High one last time. No ones here or so he thought.

He sees a light one in the theater. He slightly cracks open the door to see Sharpay in her pink sweats with the mascot on them.

She's throwing papers around. He sees a couple fly off stage on the ground. He walks in she doesn't even notice as he takes small steps towards the papers.

He hears a crash. He looks up just in time to see her push over the made balcony for the play.

He picks up the paper; there the songs for they play and even some of her own.

He watches the tears cascade down her face. He never thought he would ever see her cry. She's the Sharpay Evans and that's just not her.

--

I turned around to see Chad Danforth looking at me while holding some of the papers I just threw around.

That's when I realized I was crying.

I tried to wipe my eyes but it just smeared my make up in the process; great no I look ugly to.

He is going to U of A too on a basketball scholarship of course.

He got it too; exactly what he wanted.

Am I ever going to get what I want?

"What are you doing here?" I ask with my voice shaking.

"I could ask you the same thing." He says back.

"Thinking of my future." I say simply. I don't feel like acting like the Ice Queen tonight.

"I don't get no Ice Queen reply?" He said slightly confused.

"People don't always get what they fucking want now do they? I'm not always the Ice Queen you know!" I say and the tears start to pour again.

I watch him hop on stage and take me in his arms.

"Shh.Why are you crying?" He says so carefully while rubbing small circles on my back as we sit on the end of the stage. I'm leaning in on his chest while his arms are wrapped around me.

It feels good to have someone care again.

"My future." I say well more like mumbled into his chest.

"What about it?" He says in my ear. It sent shivers don my back.

I look up at him and the tears have stopped pouring don my face as he wipes the last one away.

"Nothing now." I say while smiling slightly at him. He smiles back.

"Good. Tomorrow's graduation! You should be happy. You did it, you graduated and you're going to U of A with me. So you have to be happy about that!" He says and then kisses me on the cheek and grabs my hand and pulls us up.

I smile up at him.

"Yeah I think college will be great." I say. Our hands are still intertwined as we start to walk towards the door not knowing where were going but were doing it together.

Maybe Julliard wasn't what I wanted after all.

--

**A/N**

**So this is my first time writing for awhile now. **

**Was it good?**

**I love Chadpay! Come on you have toooo! There so cute.**

**But review please!**

**PS**

**Soorrrry for any errors I don't have time to proof read. I'm in a rush.**

**Getting yelled at as we speak so I'm going to upload this and hope you read it!**

**REVEIWWWW!**

**NOW!**


End file.
